My first year at Hogwarts
by groovygurlkatie
Summary: About a girl in the Marauders era, as she goes through her first year of Hogwarts.


I was boarding the train absolutely terrified, once again I silently cursed my mother for keeping me so sheltered my whole life. It wasn't that she cared that she kept me from most social contact more that she was afraid I embarrass her somehow.

So now I had to find a place to sit, while knowing no one on the entire train. I certainly couldn't count on my older brother, Edward, to help me out considering he hardly noticed my existence. I gritted my teeth and held my head up trying to make sure no one else could see from the look on my face that I was about ready to crawl in a hole and hide.

As I was getting to the end of the train with still no were to sit I was getting worried. But I got to compartment were a red hair girl and three dark haired boys were sitting, it would be a squeeze but it was better than nothing. "Would you mind if I sa-" I began ignoring the flips my stomach was doing but I was cut off by the red hair girl and one of the boys leaving the compartment in a huff. "Um, so uh would you to mind if I sat here?" I asked rethinking my decision about sitting here with these boys who apparently offended the other two quite bad. "No not at all" Said the one with the longer hair. I sat across from them and inspected them closer. The one who said I could sit there, had longer black hair then the other, grey eyes and a kind of arrogance about him that my brother could pull off just as well. The other one had his hair cut shorter and it was quite messy as if he had not bother to take a comb to it, his eyes seemed to be a hazel color and he looked rather shocked from the girls behavior from earlier. "So if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to make them so angry at the two of you?" I questioned hoping that I somehow didn't offend them. The one with the grey eyes laughed and flicked his hair out of his eyes "James here just expressed his opininion and she couldn't handle someone else opininion." The other boy apparently called James shot him a look, but I couldn't tell what it was for and I was already completely distracted. "Oh, we never introduced ourselves I'm Lali" I said carefully avoiding my last name in cased they recognized it. "I'm Sirius" the longer haired boy said, I noticed he avoided saying his last name as well and made a note of it. "Well I'd tell you my name but I guess you already know it." James said laughing.

We sat talking for the rest of the trip without me terribly humiliating myself to the point that I would have to hide from them for the rest of the year. I had a vague idea of what to expect from books around the house, but nothing could have prepared me for the beautiful castle that laid before me. It had tall towers and lots of slopes all the windows glimmering cheerfully against the midnight sky. Once we got inside a Professor Mcgonagall gave a speech before we entered the Great Hall. As she started calling out names for sorting I felt my stomach flip, I would have to walk in front of all these to get sorted. "Black, Sirius" Professor Mcgonagall called put the hat sat on his head for a long time before calling out "Gryffindor" soon after I heared my own name called "Carington, Eulalia." I winced at the use of my full name and walked up, of course I managed to trip over my own feet and fall on my face. I stood up quickly brushing myself off and shaking my hair back holding my head up a high, hoping no one noticed the faint blush on my face. As a sat down on the stool I tried to catch my brothers eye over at the Slytherin table for some support, but he was pointly ignoring my gaze. Seconds later I saw the darkness of the hat around me.

"Hmm you're a devious girl aren't you" I jumped as I heard the voice inside my head "Clever but Ravenclaw wouldn't work, terrible study habits I see. Loyal as a Hufflepuff but no to out spoken, So then let it be" "GRYFFINDOR!" I sat down next to Sirius who was looking quite cheerful himself. I was just thankful to no longer be the center of attention. I knew my mother would be mad if not by my sorting then by me falling. The last words she had said to me before I got on the train was not to embarrass her and sure she would consider that a embarrassment. I grimaced in fear of what she would do when I finally did return home for my brother was sure to tell her. But soon after James cam and sat down next to me and Sirius and we all began talking and laughing so I soon forgot what awaited me at home. As dinner ended I began to get nervous again. I had only male friends, so I wouldn't know anyone I was sharing a dormitry with. I couldn't make enemies with those girls, we would be sharing a room for seven years. I kpt the boys behind with as long as I could at dinner but finally there was no more putting it off, when the prefects stood up and said. "All first years come with us" I walked dragging my feet slightly, James and Sirius had getten ahead of me.

The girl prefect (who said her name was Abigail) explained how the stairs worked. I wanted t ask if it was dangerous, but chances were she reconized my last name, My family was a old wizarding one. I didn't want her to think I was being stuck up so I kept quite. Finally on the seventh floor we reached a painting when Abigail explained that this painting was of The Fat Lady and the password to get in was, Pillow Tops. People seemed eager to go there dormitries and meet their new roomates, I sullenly followed suit.

In the room there was already the other foor girls in there. My cousin Marlene mckinnon was there, we had seen each other on a few family occasions but typically her parents didn't really talk to the family. There was also a girl with short brown hair and dark eyes with slightly to big lips, anoter with long curly black hair and dark blue eyes that were to small and a dark complexion. But easily the prettiest girl in the room was the ne with the dark wine red hair and green eyes. I felt my self esteem go down by just being near her. All the girls were talking when I walked in but my appearance seemed to have silenced them. Marlene decided to break the slience "Hi, Eulalia, I haven't seen you since the last family party!" She said gushing as through we had been best friends forever "Lali, and yeah I've missed you" I said awkwardly hugging her back as my face turned slighly pink. "well let me introduce you to everyone, "this is Julia" she said gesturing to the girl with the curly hair, "Mary" She pointed at the girl with shot hair "and Lily" she finished with the red head "nice to meet you all, I'm Lali" I slightly mumbled that seemed to be enough for them, as they all started talking again. The only bed left open was the one closest to the door. I got settled in and laid down to go to sleep I had more excitement then what I was used to.

Of course I woke up late it was so typical of me to be behind on my first day. I wasn't to late since the girls were still getting dressed but they were almost done. "Oh good your awake" Marlene said relieved "we wanted to wake you but didn't want to upset you." She said looking apologetc "No its fine" I said hastily flashing her a smile as I rushed to get dressed. The top couple of buttons on my shirt were undone, my shoes were untied and my robe was hanging off of my shoulder as I hurried down stairs alone, the other girls had already left. "Hey, there you are" James said seeing me rush down stairs. "where were you? We saw all the other girls leave your dormirty except you and we waiting for you for breakfast." Sirius said looking at me "Sorry I woke up late" I explained "On your first day?" James asked "yeah not a great start" I said smiling as we walked into the Great Hall. While we ate Proffessor Mcgonagall passed out class schedules. "Look guys we got Charms this morning, that probably won't to bad" I sadi turning to them. James then groaned loudly "What?" Sirius asked "Now that Lali said it won't be to bad it'll be terrible" He said dramatically ma and Sirius laughed at him. Despite Jemes's predection that class would be terrible it wasn't, even though anytime something slightly went wrong. Sirius loudly exclaimed about how I had cursed us. Our class was taught be Proffessor Flitwick he was head of the Ravenclawf house, he was a short and pudgey and duidn't acutally let us do magic yet, but said we would soon enough. At lunch Sirius, who had apparently taken personal offense to whatever had happen on the train, Charmed his spoon so when he flun mashed potatoes out of it, it hit the boy from the train in the back of the head. Before I could blink Lily was up storming over to were we sat. Her face was bright red and it made a nice comparison to her hair. "Why are you picking on him" she seethed "Well you see he happens to be a git and a slytherin so-" sirius trailed off " You are both immature jerks" She shot at james and Sirius "Me I didn't ev-" James began "Lali I can't be friends with you if your onna hang out with these to" she said her back straight "Well these are my friends, I'm not ditching them for you" I replied coldly without another word she tuned and left. "Whats with her?" Sirius said getting back to his food "must be a girl thing" James said looking just as confused. The rest of the day passed rather uneventful. When I went into the dormitory the girls stopped talking again. I silently got dressed for bed and laid down. Oh no I thought to myself first day here and I've already made enemies. I sighed and turned over to go to bed


End file.
